ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenny Williams
'Jennifer Alice "Jenny" Williams '''is a well-known Wikia contributor under the alias '"JessicaFin23". ''' Appearance Jenny has brown hair and brown eyes. She speaks with an Australian accent, although it sometimes has a little bit of New York in it. Personality Jenny has contributed to many wikis, so some users might be familiar with her name. She is able to edit more than 5 wiki pages in less than a minute, because she claims to be quite fast when it comes to typing and writing. During her free time, she enjoys reading books, finding information on topics that she's interested in, and working on wikis. When Jenny was young, she was quite shy and insecure, because she was worried that some kids, popular or not-so popular, would make fun of her for her geekiness, perespective in life, and accent. However, over time, Jenny became more social and interacted with others more. And even though she's slightly shy at times, she also has a cheerful, humorous side. Jenny also has a sense of quick-thinking ingenuity, and she can come up with plans very quickly. Jenny is intelligent, compassionate, and rational. She's known to be extremely "genre savvy", as she has contributed to many different wikis. She has a savvy brain and useful research techniques, as she often uses wikis for research on topics she's interested in. Jenny's best skills are her mental intellect and persistence. During the situations she gets into, she is able to get out using her quick and clever thinking. She thinks very logically and rational compared to those around her, and she displays a high level of intelligence and maturity. She is very capable of defending vandals off wikis. Jenny has a great level of academic intelligence. She's very resourceful and she has the ability to outwit others. Quotes "I do everything by the book." "I'm doing a little research." "I have to finish this report summarizing all the wikis I've contributed to." "Reading is something anyone can enjoy, if they just give it a try." "Something tells me that things aren't as going quite how I had hoped." "Yes, but I've also seen what you've been able to do here without messing anything up." "Ah, I see!" "You know, choosing to give up isn't really a decision." "Okay, no problem." "Well, there's a perfectly logical explanation for that." "It's a little obvious." "Oh my, that's very wrong." "You'll know when I'm joking." "Hey! Don't make fun of my friend." "Um, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but..." "The whole thing was my idea." "Let's get to work." "I am not, nor will I ever be, interested. Please leave." "I'm pretty sure I know someone who wouldn't mind organizing this for you." "It makes me feel important." "Your flight's been cancelled." "Wow! It worked." "That would explain a lot." "My only weakness is poor grammar." "I can do this. I believe in myself." "I'll just have to hope they keep her busy. Very busy." "I don't think it's a good idea to bungee jump off a roof." "Listen up, everyone. I have a plan." "Everything is going to be fine." "I don't always do what is best for me, but I always do what is best for others." "If you think your wiki is too small, simply make it bigger." "Don't give up on what you do best." "When you look ahead into the future, you'll be able to see all the wonderful possibilities that come from your imagination." Trivia *Jenny's theme music is a piano piece with a straight rhythm and a calm flow, with little touches of impressionism and ragtime, which suits her calm, stoic demeanor and high intelligence. Tropes Around Jenny *Adorkable: While Jenny may be a bit of a geek, she is a fairly nice person. *Australian Accent: She has this type of accent, coming from an Australian descent. However, sometimes her accent has a bit of Brooklyn in it as well. *Awesome Aussie: Well, she's half-Aussie, but still awesome. *Awesomeness By Analysis: Jenny sometimes tends to make an analysis while doing something mundane. *Badass Bookworm: Jenny enjoys reading and studying when she's not busy working on wikis. Her ability to memorize what she's read or studied is what makes her so knowledge oriented. *Berserk Button: Don't vandalize pages or break the wiki's rules when Jenny is around, or you will be sorry. *Brainy Brunette *Brown Eyes: The color of Jenny's eyes show her down-to-earth and intelligent qualities. *Character Tics: Jenny has a habit of clicking her pen repeatedly when in deep thought. *Child Prodigy: Jenny has been undoubtedly a genius, even when she was young. *The Comically Serious: Even though Jenny is smart and mature, she does have some goofiness hidden inside of her. *Curtains Match the Window: Jenny has both brown hair and brown eyes. *Cute Bookworm: Naturally, Jenny is a kindhearted and compassionate woman that always strives to do well academically. *Deadpan Snarker: Jenny is quite quick-witted and calm. She also sometimes tends to make sarcastic remarks. *Gadgeteer Genius: Jenny is very good with gadgets, and knows how to work them. *Genre Savvy: Jenny is always interested in all different kinds of topics, and she uses wikis to research them. *Good with Numbers: She sometimes tend to do complex equations and she loves extremely convoluted and complex mathematical systems. She also tends to count up the gigabytes she earned while contributing to wiki pages. *Leitmotif: A piano piece with a straight rhythm and a calm flow, with little touches of impressionism and ragtime, which suits her calm, stoic demeanor and high intelligence. *Meganekko: Jenny usually wears contacts, but wears glasses on some occasions. *Nice Girl: While Jenny is kind of geeky and always calm and stoic, she's usually friendly and kindhearted. *The Smart Girl: She is very intelligent, and others can turn to her when something technical needs attention. *The Stoic: She almost always keeps her cool. *Techno Wizard: She's quite good with computers and tabloids. *The Tomboy: While Jenny is a bit of a nerd, she's also a bit tomboyish. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-09-29 at 4.42.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 5.42.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 5.47.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 7.38.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 7.40.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 7.48.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 7.53.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 7.56.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 7.59.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 8.10.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 8.47.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 8.51.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 8.55.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 8.58.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 9.32.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-01 at 7.12.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-01 at 8.16.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-01 at 8.22.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-01 at 8.49.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-01 at 9.00.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-01 at 9.14.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 6.18.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-09 at 6.57.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-09 at 7.05.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-09 at 10.00.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-09 at 10.08.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-11 at 1.50.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-11 at 2.28.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-11 at 12.56.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-16 at 10.44.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-25 at 4.39.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 5.11.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 5.27.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 9.20.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-05 at 4.32.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 9.35.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 9.38.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-04 at 9.54.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-04 at 10.02.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-04 at 10.05.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-05 at 4.41.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-05 at 5.34.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 6.50.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-16 at 10.16.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-04 at 10.28.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-23 at 9.56.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-10 at 11.01.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-11 at 6.13.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-11 at 10.24.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-11 at 11.18.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-12 at 10.44.51 PM.png Bright Jeans.png Be Myself.png Camping.jpg Screen Shot 2016-03-25 at 6.22.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-06-02 at 10.57.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-25 at 7.01.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-06-02 at 10.54.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-06-02 at 11.08.45 PM.png Rose Garden.png Journey.png Look Ahead.png Thumb 07ab8239-b25d-4fe4-8604-d35f95b2f4c1.png|Jenny's profile picture Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Cute characters Category:Pretty characters Category:Real life Category:Wiki Users